


Left Behind

by MomijiJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Multi, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomijiJinx/pseuds/MomijiJinx
Summary: Lance and Keith are in the middle of a fight unlike any other when their city is hit with a spur of infection that spreads, consuming most of the city.Whilst on bad terms, the love is still strong and Keith and Lance must find a way to get to each other and in general survive the zombie apocalypse.





	1. He'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry the first chapter is so short, normally a first chapter would be beefed up with tons of info and what have you, but this is my first writing so please bare with me till i get the flow of it really going.

“If I’m being too emotional then maybe we should break up!” Lance could barely get the sentence out, his voice was full of frustration and embarrassingly enough cracked on the final word. This was, by far, the worst fight he and Keith had ever gotten into and he couldn’t even pinpoint what started the entire thing to begin with.

“Maybe we should” Keith’s voice was tired, and overly calm, if you’d call it that. It was as though he’d completely accepted defeat, but it wasn’t what Lance wanted to hear at all. He didn’t know how to respond, the air felt like it was getting thinner and the pressure that surged in his head became unbearable with fear and thoughts of losing Keith. 

He wanted to yell at him, ask him how he could even think it’d be a good idea, or how he could even say that but Lance set himself up for this. He always started the fights- he always said things he couldn’t take back and this time Keith had had enough.

“We keep dancing circles around each other, either overly invested emotionally or void of all emotion entirely, we dont let each other in or only let each other in so much, I can’t take these fights or wondering if we even still want to be together anymore; does this relationship matter to you at all?” Keith waited for Lance’s response and after a silent moment passed, he sighed.  
“Let’s call it a night...we’ll talk more tomorrow okay?” he asked not waiting for an answer “Goodnight Lance”.

[Click!]

Lance’s heart dropped so violently that he, quite literally, fell to his knees from the shock. He took a deep breath and stood once more, trying to pull himself together. With not much else to do but think, he took a much needed hot shower; then headed to bed.

 

\-------------------------------------

A loud eruption of wailing, like the screaming and moaning of a banshee filled the air, there was no escaping the sound. Keith snapped up out of his bed, nearly giving himself whiplash and slid the curtains to his window open. He was greeted by the image of helicopters filling the air, ambulances on a rush towards the inner city and families hurrying to their cars in a full state of panic. 

“What in the hell is going on out there?” He muttered to himself, slipping into his combat boots and trotting down the stairs to the living room. 

Luka, his roommate, was watching the news when he entered. “This is like something out of a horror movie, man” Luka said in awe over the footage being shown. Keith joined him, standing behind the sofa and leaning over for a better view. 

The live feed showed people running through the streets being tackled down my ravenous and sickly looking people. “I saw this once in a movie, we need to get going before we’re stuck here; in the movies they always quarantine cities to prevent the spread of infection” Luka was up on his feet grabbing their bags and emptying our their notebooks and general supplies for class.  
“Is this even real…?” Keith couldn’t believe it, it was like a horror movie.

Luka filled their bags with canned food, some extra clothes, water and flashlights while Keith grabbed some items to use as weapons just in case. 

“Where to?” Luka asked snatching his keys off the hook by their jackets, “we head straight for the back roads, there are plenty of roads leading into the mountains and generally far away from this area” Keith explained.

“-but first we need to make a stop”.

\---------------------

 

Lance was packing some belongings; walkie-talkies, flashlights, some canned goods and clothing. He was awakened by the siren as well and was preparing to leave. The problem was, he lived right at the center of the city, a few blocks from where chaos was spreading like a wildfire.

He hurried, sliding into a light hoodie, then slipped his backpack on and hurried down the fire escape to avoid any altercations or hold ups on the apartment stairwells. 

Once he reached the alleyway he took each and every narrow, back pathway until he found himself well on his way towards an underpass, one he’d have to go through to be on the right track out of the city.

His cell-phone started buzzing as he entered the underpass, darkness surrounding him; just the light of his cellular device illuminating his face. “Hello?” he answered. 

“Lance! Do you know what’s going on?” Keith’s voice was distorted and blotchy, “yeah, hey you’re breaking up” Lance spoke quietly. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the underpass down a ways from my place, I’m heading towards you but obviously I’m on foot, the streets are a mess; can’t get anywhere by car” Lance informed, “it's gonna take me a few to get to you”

Keith felt anxiety burrow into his chest, “listen Lance, you need to be careful; Luka and I are on the way; we’ll meet you by the 611 mini-mart”

Lance could barely hear Keith at this point from a shotty signal, “where?”

“611-----------” the number was followed by static but Lance knew just by the number alone where to go, progress, however, was halted by the sound of slow, scuffing movements in the dark a few good feet ahead of him. His flashlight was low and then off. All he could hear a low grunting and gurgling, hearing it as close as right next to him; passing without notice of his existence. 

Lance moved slower now; afraid that whatever had moved past him, wasn’t something he wanted to encounter. 

Each step was heavy and full of fear.

Taking the underpass was dangerous but necessary, and as he continued through the long hollow tunnel, he could hear more gurgles and growls, screeches and scuffing of shoes. Lance felt his eyes welling up, he used an app on his phone to navigate without much light to alert whatever was in the tunnel with him. 

-  
Keith drove to the minimart pulling up at the gas pump and began filling his tank, Luka felt at this point paying for the gas was pointless.

“We need to get out of the city while we can, Keith” Luka said feeling more then anxious and raring to get to safety.  
“Not without Lance...He’ll be here” Keith insisted, looking down at his phone, waiting to get a call back that Lance was on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There maybe some typos....I wrote this chapter at 5 in the morning lol enjoy?

Lance could see the light at the end of the tunnel, but the closer he neared the more visible he knew he'd become. At some point, at some distance, he knew; he'd have to run.

Lance glanced behind him once he was more visible and could see some of the lurking undead that was in there with him. Apprehension became his best friend real quick and motivation to get him moving and he took off only getting the attention of the closest creature to him.

Behind he could hear clomping shoes, and strange clicks and screeches. "Stay away!!" Lance shouted, instantly regretting it, remembering that if those things were all down there they'd definitely hear him if he continued to be so noisy. He'd have to lose this thing, confuse it, or kill it if he had to. 

Lance ducked down behind a tree then crawled into some thick bushes near it. His plan had gone perfectly as the twitching being that had followed him was in eyesight and looking around growling and gurgling with the need to capture and devour him; however also not having a clue of where he was. 

He wasn't going to wait around for the thing to find him, and so onward he continued. Pushing through bushes and trees; ending up further away from where he needed to be.

Once all was clear he whipped his phone out, 'yes! A signal!'  
He quickly dialed Keith' number and waited

...*click* "Lance?! Lance where are you?!" Keith sounded irritated but mostly worried.

"I'm a bit off course but I'm almost there can you please wait just a bit longer?" Lance asked fidgeting with his zipper a bit. "I can try, but Luka is already ready to go" Keith sighed, he wanted to get to Lance, get him to safety or rather somewhere safer where he wasn't on foot and by himself.  
\---------

Keith leaned against the car, tense and foggy headed. "Look...you gotta get here quickly and safely...Luka!" Keith suddenly called over "you think we could wait a few more minutes? Lance ran into trouble" 

Luka looked at his watch and peered around them. All seemed clear for now, just cars speeding by like they're in a race and maybe they were, a race to stay alive.

Luka gave a small nod and kept watch for any of those nasty creatures that might approach them if they waited long enough.

"You've got 20 minutes to get down here...please hurry" Keith pleaded but was stern, this was life and death and he didn't plan to lose Lance anytime soon and if he went looking for him he might miss him.

"Gotcha! I'll be there in a pinch...and Keith...?" Lance spoke softer in case any of those things were around. "Stay safe"  
In an instant the call was over.  
"I should be telling you that ya goof..." Keith muttered under his breath and looked out in the direction the other would be coming from, sliding his phone into his pocket.  
\-------  
Lance managed to get back onto the road through fuss and fighting with branches and twigs. He flushed some leaves from his hair and quickened his pace, nothing in eyes view so far but he could hear screaming, gunshots and explosions in the distance; the city was turning to shit.

He walked block after block and kept checking his watch, 17 minutes....10 minutes....

He began running, as quickly as his body would take him, the 611 sign was high above some tree's and he grinned like he'd won the lottery. 

'Keith...Keith...Keith!!!'

Lance turned the corner to see that Keith and Luka were fighting off a few walkers and looked around seeing an old chunk of wood by the dumpster near by.  
He rushed it, snatching the massive staff up and slammed it hard across the skull of one of the attackers. Then again onto the other. "Let's go!" Lance shouted, Luka jumped in, feet first through the open window of the drivers seat, the other two hurrying into the car after.  
They peeled out fast from the gas station as a small horde of approximately 9 walkers were heading in their direction.  
\------

Keith panted heavily and glanced at Luka then Lance. He laughed a little, likely a nervous reaction to what they'd just avoided dealing with. "You're late..." 

"You gave me 20 more minutes" Lance grinned cheekily like the sly brat he tended to be.  
"Exceeded that and I would have left you" Keith insisted.

"Yeah right...like you'd ever leave me for dead" Lance caught his breath while he was given the chance to.  
He stared out the window as they passed the mess of chaos that had broken through the floodgates, fires, bodies and creatures that were once human; was this all some horrid nightmare?

Luka kept driving for about 2 hours, they'd long left the city and the radio gave countless updates, Keith wondered just how far this had all spread before he'd heard the names of countless cities, towns, counties all listed off as time passed.

"This shit ain't right..." Luka huffed out emotionally "what the hell is this shit? Some crazy mutated strand of the flu?"

"Could be new world order...first step...dwindle down the population" Lance said "keep your conspiracies to yourself" Keith groaned and looked at Luka in the mirror "listen...we will have all these conversations once we're somewhere safe...no need to cause unwanted panic..." 

Lance leaned against door in the back seat and sighed. Where could they go? Was anywhere truly safe?

Their journey continued til they came to a fork in the road. "Left or right?" Luka asked.

"If you go left it leads to wooded area....the campsite is at the top of the mountain up there...if we get there we will likely be safe...no one should be up there" Keith stated confidently and Luka didn't question his direction before heading onward up the long twisting dirt road.

Lance by this time had been asleep for about 30 minutes til the car began bumping and shaking from the messy road.  
"Jeez....w..where the hell are we going?" He complained grumpily.  
"You'll remember when we get there" Keith said softly.

He and Lance had gone to this campsite together countless times but because of how dark it was it was no wonder the other could barely recognize it. 

"I think this will be a safe place for us for now...a food supply...shelter....and safe water" Keith explained.

"I hope you're right about this" Luka mumbled nervously, worried about running into trouble.

Lance worried too, others definitely knew about this place...would it be possible for them to find safety and comfort there?

There was no telling what lied in waiting for the three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Warning!  
> Sexy explicit scenes underway~

The camp ground quickly came into view, Lance had already begun to recognize the road and it's familiar signs beforehand.  
"Camp Walaguma!" He suddenly shouted, startling Luka; earning a high pitched squeak, followed by a terrible look of embarassment. Keith grinned "been a while since we last came here together". A nostalgic chuckle eased it's way past his lips as he thought back on he and Lance's first visit.

\-------1 year earlier--------Camp Walaguma

Keith held Lance's wrists firmly against the pillows each beside his head, he wore only the most devious of grins.

"Wow...this is a first, the playboy Lance has got nothing to say?" Keith smirked and pressed his knee against Lance's groin, teasingly rubbing it there. Lance gasped and tried to hide his ever reddening face. "I knew you were all talk and no bite" he continued on, attacking the beautiful Cuban' neck with intense love bites and kisses. "Weeks of constant teasing have landed you right here" he practically growled in excitement.

Lance was thrown off completely, this was a side of Keith he'd never encountered as of yet; Keith was always so...vanilla in every shape, way, and form, they'd never gone further than kissing for the first chunk of their relationship, maybe some "polite" groping, a whole lot of cocky-teases and suggestive behavior from Lance but never more than that.

Lance bit back a moan, as Keith replaced his knee with his 'own' and grinded against Lance earning some sultry moans past those perfect, soft lips of his. Keith's hands released Lance from the pinning and instead found their way up the others shirt, stopping at his nipples to pinch and tease them as he damn well pleased.

So much frustration and tension; it'd all been built up on Keith's part for some time and now- now Lance would 'get it'.  
Lance whimpered out cutely and grasped at the pillows edges under his head. His tummy arching up against Keith's. Keith sat up for a moment, gaining a sound of displeasure from the sun-kissed male, and discarded all clothing blocking their bodies from full connection.  
He then glanced down at his adorable cuban and bit his lip, he looked like a starving wolf.  
Lance glanced up at the other shyly, all his nerve and player facade had melted away under the others touch and gaze. He looked like a feeble rabbit now, helpless and needy.

Keith gently spread the others legs apart and eyed over his body further. Lance covered his face, embarrassed "d-don't just stare at it" he whined, his voice unrecognizable to him.

Keith leaned down and traced the others tip with his tongue, Lance gasped and felt a tremor of shivers roll through him. Keith looked up a bit to see Lance eyeing him in anticipation.

Keith grinned a cheeky grin before taking in Lance's throbbing, achy member. Lance let out only the most mouthwatering sounds Keith had ever heard. His head began bobbing on the other, suckling at his length without an ounce of mercy. Lance's moans escaped and echoed against the cabin walls. His legs trembled and his fingers threaded through Keith's hair gently. As he preoccupied the other with only the most intense of blow jobs, his fingers dragged lightly like two feathers over Lance's lips. "Suck~" Keith managed to muffle out and caught in the high of pleasure, he began to do so; unrealizing that he would be on the receiving end of this darling little activity. Hell, Lance couldn't focus on anything else barely but the hot, wet, cavern wrapping around his length over and over. 

Once thoroughly wet, Keith rubbed the first finger lightly against his entrance. Lance gasped a little, leaning up a smidge, on his elbows. "K-Keith-!" The name rolled off his tongue with slight excitement and panic. "Don't worry okay? I'll be gentle-" Keith reassured him, even so, this for sure was Lance's first time...at least being bottom. He'd been with girls before, so he always felt so confident and in control but...now...he'd been completely flipped, twisted and shook up by the raven haired male.  
His heart pounded heavily as the first finger slid in, he clenched around it slightly and let out an uneasy moan. Keith trailed his tongue up the beautiful males member, as his finger darted in and out of Lance's hole. "Nnngh~" Lance panted and whimpered as another finger was added, and after more time...one more. The last was slightly painful, he could barely handle three fingers so it terrified him as to what was sure to follow.

That fear temporarily dispersed when the most pleasurable of spots inside him was ever so slightly brushed against. "AAHNN!!" Lance nearly cried out in pleasure as his prostate was pressed full on once discovered. "What a sound~" Keith purred against Lance's ear now.

They were like newlyweds making love for the very first time. Lance felt his knees twitch a bit, his body new not of such bliss- and it was only the beginning.

"Don't forget there are others in the cabin close by...I love how loud you are...but ya gotta keep quiet love...think you can do that?" Keith teased.

Lance nodded and bit his lip lightly, "K-Keith..." his voice was shaking with desire, and Keith could feel the excitement rising in the pit of his stomach...and lower regions.  
"What is it?" Keith paused for a second.  
"Make a mess of me" Lance said with absolute clarity, he didn't stutter and Keith's fire was stoked.

Keith without hesitation, entered Lance swiftly, Lance didn't have a moment to adjust as the thick, lengthy rod rushed inside him, immediately pounding that spot that would leave him completely unhinged. Lance couldn't stop it, the sound that left him was both filled with pleasure and slight pain, he tensed and wrapped his legs tightly around Keith' waist, each thrust leaving him shaking and wet with precum. "F--uuucknnngh!!! Ahn! Ahh!! K-Keiaannnh!!" Lance's moans were forcefully fucked right out of him.  
Each pounding to his prostate left him crying and shaking in pleasure, a pleasure he'd quite literally never felt before in his entire life. It was better than anything he could even begin to think up. 

Lance couldn't believe how well Keith was holding out, he expected him to cum quickly but it'd been longer than even Lance could manage and now Keith was watching him writhe and melt beneath him. Keith stared down at the sexy, partially sweaty golden-touched body beneath him, a cat-like grin crawled across his lips in satisfaction seeing what a complete mess his trash-talking tease of a boyfriend was. 

Lance was sure he'd partially passed out a few times with how much his sweet-spot was being stimulated. "I-I can't" Lance whimpered out, and yelped a bit as Keith began stroking his length. "Aahnnn!! K-Keith" he trembled clawing the others back a bit as the other pressed against him, chest to chest; the pounding intensifying as Keith neared his release. He stroked harder, rougher; Lance couldn't control his body's shudders and chills as he neared his release as well.

"Cum for me, baby" Keith growled in his ear before nipping at his lobe. Lance tangled his fingers into the others hair, and felt his body completely arch up against Keith's as he literally screamed out Keith's name; throwing his head back against the pillow, Keith groaned deeply. Huskilly. Ramming inside his lover until he burst inside him, filling his cavern with hot cum.

Lance panted heavily, his hips trying to come down from grinding against his lovers. Keith breathed hotly, trying to gather himself so he could look at his lovers face clearly.  
Lance looked in a daze; he'd never once fucked like that in his life. It was passionate, intense, his entire body was trying to come down from the orgasm but it was a struggle even still. Keith grinned, Lance was beautiful; he looked like a glistening ray of sun, with blushes of peach on his shoulders, cheeks, and around his nipples a bit.  
"You're so sexy..." Keith spoke softly brushing some wet strands of hair from his lovers forehead, "I d..didn't expect that" Lance admitted in embarassment "neither did I...you were completely...and utterly unhinged" he whispered with a satisfied grin.  
"You really let out a lot" Keith commented, noting the thick spread on Lance's stomach, and slightly on his as well. "I could say the same...y..you came inside so much" Lance blushed the deepest shade of red.  
Suddenly Keith was hard again hearing such a thing, Lance gasped and tensed up "c-control yourself would ya?"  
Keith laughed and kissed him passionately "how about another round. Think you can handle it?"  
Lance looked uneasy but also a little enticed "a-again?!".  
\--------------  
The memory filled Keith's mind instantly the moment they pulled up to their old cabin. Lance blushed having remembered it too. Luka parked and got out, it was dead silent.  
"Looks like nobodies here" he deducted before he heard the shifting sound of a shotgun from behind him.  
Keith and Lance both looked at Luka and the male threatening his safety behind him.

"This place is already taken, leave or be taken out!" The man demanded.  
"Please! We just need shelter...we'll stay out of the way we promise!!' Lance quickly spoke.  
"You can't just claim this camp ground!!" Keith retorted and readied for a full on shoot down.  
"Ya gonna try and take it from me- Little man?" The man egged on.  
Keith felt his blood boiling, 'little man he says?' He thought. "Hell yeah..."


End file.
